The invention relates to a rail vehicle system which contains functional units for forming a train.
Conventional rail vehicle concepts are based on a functional division between xe2x80x9cproduce transport speedxe2x80x9d realized by a locomotive, and xe2x80x9caccommodate material to be transportedxe2x80x9d, realized by cars. Based on this rigid functional division, different locomotive/train types have developed.
Subfunctions of the production of the transport speed are the xe2x80x9cdrivingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbrakingxe2x80x9d functions. The acceleration forces of the driving function are transmitted exclusively via the wheel/rail contact of the locomotive; for braking, the brake with its car-wheel/rail contact is additionally used. The locomotive drive in the case of electrically driven units may be used as a generator during braking operation, the energy generated being fed back into the network or being dissipated via a braking resistor. In principle, recovery/generation of electrical energy can also be realized in diesel-driven or diesel-electric-driven units. On the other hand, the train brake works pneumatically/mechanically and permits no feedback of energy. It is subjected to considerable wear and causes high operating costs.
In the passenger transport sector, initial trends toward another functional division can be recognized. In the ICE3, for example, xe2x80x9cdriving bogiesxe2x80x9d are being used for the first time, but are not distributed consistently over the entire train. In the ICE3 there are non-driven axles and there is thus a demand for a very distinctive pneumatic locomotive/train braking system.
The object of the invention is to specify a rail vehicle system which permits a universal train makeup which is tailored to the requirements and can be changed during the operating period and which in the process gives rise to improvements with regard to the energy requirement and the operating costs.
This object is achieved by a rail vehicle system having modular functional units as claimed in claim 1. Advantageous refinements are specified in further claims.
The rail vehicle system has connecting bogies, and functional units, control units and transport units mounted on said connecting bogies, as functional units which can be made up in a modular manner. In addition to the carrying function for control, supply or transport units, the connecting bogies perform both the driving and braking functions and a coupling function. The modular train construction system thus proposed has a number of advantages. The functional units can be made up in any desired manner to form a train, all the wheel sets being electrically driven or braked. The motorization of the connecting bogies may be realized as a function of load in construction series for different power outputs. Connecting bogies of different power can be combined. Transport units of different type can be arranged on the connecting bogies. Transport units for passengers and freight can be combined in one train. The transport units for freight may differ in a conventional manner according to container transport, bulk-material transport and other transport. Control units can be arranged at the start of the train and/or at the end of the train, in which case the control units may be independent of the type of train and the driving power.
In a refinement of the invention, the connecting bogies are designed in such a way that the connection between two connecting-bogie halves can be made mechanically, magnetically/electromagnetically or even in a non-contact manner and with controlled drives. Coupling and uncoupling of further units, such as supply units, control units and/or transport units, on the corresponding connecting-bogie halves is advantageously also possible during the journey.
Further details and advantages follow from the description below of a train shown by way of example in the drawing.